


Outliers

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Romance, Conspiracy Theories, Early Mornings, Fluff, Lizard People, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep, reflections, what is normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Despite Bo’s quirks, Curtis will love him through it all.It just seems right.





	Outliers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleaCorven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/gifts).



_How easy would it be to move on from this and have a normal life?_

That was the first thought Curtis Axel had upon waking to Bo’s snoring. It wasn’t that he had a bad life with Bo Dallas. _Far_ from it in fact. 

Things could be _interesting_ when one loved Bo Dallas. 

One never knew if dinner conversation would revolve around the latest Avengers movie, the fact WWE Shop actually made their sharpie thing into a shirt or the many reasons why Bo was convinced they were being stalked by The Lizard People. 

Curtis never thought he’d see the day when he would willingly sit through conversations about Lizard People. He didn’t believe in them but they were so real to Bo. It only seemed kind to let him ramble. 

Really, it was just one of _those_ things. 

Curtis scooted out of bed, careful to let Bo sleep. It was still so early. A quick glance out of the window told him the sun was barely up. 

Curtis liked to prepare for the day before Bo woke. It somehow seemed like the best way to get some alone time. Other than that, he spent every waking moment with his love. 

It would be easy to leave. He could go back into Singles Wrestling. He could forget about The Social Outcasts, The Miztourage and the B-Team. He could never worry about the insanity of Bo again. 

Yet, when he really thought about it, he knew that wasn’t a life he’d ever want. 

They sometimes got into insane arguments about The Lizard People. Bo thought they were in danger of being kidnapped. He knew too much about them. They would want to take Curtis to keep Bo quiet. 

Curtis could see the fear taking hold in Bo’s eyes. This was so very real to him. They posed a real threat. Because of this, Curtis made it a point to be gentle and patient. 

Still, that never worked out very well. 

On days like that, Curtis would dream of a normal life. No arguing about The Lizard People. Just a nice, normal life. No worry. No stress. Just Curtis Axel living his best life...

Then, he would realize his wish had bigger implications. A normal life could be awfully boring. He wouldn’t have a travel partner with the same taste in music. He wouldn’t have a lover who knew just what made him tick. Without Bo, Curtis wouldn’t know the sheer happiness of unconditional love. 

Like _Moulin Rouge_ said, the greatest thing is to love and be loved in return. 

Curtis definitely had that with Bo. 

With a quick kiss to his sleeping lover’s forehead, Curtis pulled the bedclothes up, effectively tucking Bo in. He needed to prepare for his day and still find time to be back before Bo awoke. 

He made sure Bo never woke alone, lest he think Curtis got abducted by The Lizard People. 

-fin-


End file.
